Samanda Kramer
Samanda Kramer is a human female who was an explorer on the Oryza colony, and has been transformed into the mate of the Xenomorph Hybrid. History Oryza Colony Capture Samanda witnessed the crash of a Yautja spacecraft near where she was exploring in the outskirts of the colony. Investigating the crash, she was secretly stalked by the Xenomorph Hybrid which survived the crash; after several minutes, she heard a noise and turned to see the Hybrid revealing itself. Stunned in surprise, she was then pounced by the creature, and despite her struggle was unable to break from its immense strength. The creature held her down and overtook her with the "Predalien Kiss", knocking her out and implanting a single Chestburster Embryo within her body. Samanda woke up soon after, being carried by the Hybrid while it searched for a place to nest. Startled, she managed to wrestle free from its grasp and fled into the wilderness. She was stalked by the creature, which decided to wait out the Chestburster and let it kill her rather than go after her aggressively. After several minutes, she experienced a growing pressure in her chest, followed by discomfort as the embryo developed inside. It turned into a slight physical pain, which drew her to slow down and eventually stop where she was at. With a miraculous twist of fate, the Hybrid changed its mind, emerged prematurely and physically overtook her again, this time with much less trouble as she had to contend with the presence in her chest as well. It then performed a "reverse-kiss" on her, successfully extracting the alive and awake Chestburster from her chest without any serious physical damage. Her life saved by the creature, Samanda stared wordlessly at the Hybrid, which seemed to contemplate what to do with her; its primal nature drew it to breed again, though this time it seemed to beckon her to let it be intimate with her. Despite the strange, inhuman nature of the potentially lethal alien implantation, and against her better judgement, Samanda was seduced by the intimacy of the creature coupled with its resolve to keep her alive and spare her an excruciatingly painful death; she willingly surrendered to the Hybrid and let it impregnate her again with a more intimate Predalien kiss. Building the Nest Samanda would survive the next gestation thanks to a second reverse-kiss extraction by the Hybrid after its initial spot was chosen right outside a cave. The next day, the nest structure was made, and Samanda allowed the Hybrid to test a new method of breeding by implanting an embryo in her uterus instead of her chest. After a few days, they had made around 6 young Xenomorphs which were still younglings, and decided to move their breeding area underground in the nearby cave to avoid adverse weather and detection by the human colonists, who had sent people out to find her. The Xenomorph Hive Within two weeks, a significant portion of the cave system discovered underground was transformed into a Hive structure with the offspring's production of mucus resin covering the cavern surfaces in a sort of alien coating. By this time, Samanda did away with her clothing completely, and together with the Hybrid had raised several dozen more Drones. As the Hive expanded and their numbers grew, the Hybrid and Samanda took new developments with each other. A Coccoon, typically used to restrain captured humans for forceful Facehugger use, was made for Samanda in place of a bed in which the Hybrid occasionally slept with her. She also successfully went through a new breeding method through which a Predalien kiss was used like before, and she safely gestated and regurgitated the Chesturster without harm. First Yautja Attack After about a month's time, Samanda awoke within her Coccoon to the noise of a battle within the Hive. Concerned for her safety, she emerged from the Coccoon and sought to escape after coming to realize the attackers were three Yautja Youngbloods who managed to get far inside the Hive despite their inexperience. One of them managed to surprise her, restraining her as it was curious on the Xenomorph's purpose for her. She struggled to be free, but was unable to escape due to the Predator's far superior strength. Before they could get far with her, however, the Hybrid arrived to take her back, managing to kill the Predators. After this attack, a few Drones were counted as among the dead, slain by the Yautjas, and some minor structural damage was found as well. The structure was quickly repaired within the day, and after a few more breeding sessions Samanda replaced the fallen numbers. Carmen, first human partner One day, the Hybrid came back from a hunt with a surprise for Samanda: it had captured another human female from the colony, an environmental scientist unknown to Samanda by the name of Carmen. Initially wondering if the Hybrid sought multiple mates, she quickly realized the girl was meant for her instead. The Hybrid encouraged her to do as it did to her; with next to no effort, Samanda seduced Carmen and bred with her, integrating her within the hive as a secondary breeder. Brenna, second human partner Sometime after, the Hybrid returned with another human female for Samanda. This one, an architect named Brenna, was a little more difficult to recruit, fearful of the creatures and wanting to return to the colony; despite this, though, Samanda was able to seduce her to be bred as well, and integrated her within the hive as a secondary breeder. Kaitlyn, failed human partner The Hybrid returned with an additional human female sometime after. Another colonist who worked storage named Kaitlyn, she was horrified with her situation and struggled greatly. An experiment was made, with her having been impregnated by a Facehugger as a trial to get Samanda to safely extract the Chestburster from her. Despite Samanda's attempt to seduce and calm the victim, she was panicking too much and was not able to go through with the operation; the Chestburster did not find its way up her throat and instead ripped through her chest as normal, killing her. Carolyn, third human partner The latest human partner brought to Samanda was a famer named Carolyn. The same method used on Kaitlyn was used on her; though she too was fearful of her situation, she proved just barely calm enough to let Samanda help her, and her body was also just compatible enough to allow her to survive the reverse-kiss extraction. It took her some time to become integrated, but she managed to become a part of the Hive as a secondary breeder. Personality Samanda, as a colonist, was an adventurous and curious girl, which suited her task as explorer very well. She was unsure of fate, but confident enough that everything would work out thanks to the initial success of the colony. However, her curiosity got the better of her during the crash of the Yautja ship; despite her training to return to safety in uncertain situations, she couldn't help herself but investigate further. This resulted in her capture by the Hybrid and the subsequent lifestyle of breeding Xenomorphs. As the mate of the Hybrid, Samanda has let go completely of her former human life, forgetting all attachments to her family on her home planet and any of the friends and colleagues made on the colony. All her former aspirations and dreams of adventure and glory also went away, though it could be thought that her adventurous nature is still being explored with the Xenomorph lifestyle. In the Hybrid, she has found a constant partner that protects her from any harm and danger, cares for her safety and health, has a strong sense of attachment to her, and encroaches in a constant, everyday cycle of reproduction. She has adapted her personality to a sexual, seductive nature due to her constant presence within the Xenomorph hive and the need to continuously procreate in order to survive. Relationships Xenomorph Hybrid Samanda has developed a strong sense of attachment, bordering on love, to the Predalien Hybrid creature to which she has become its mate. Their interspecies relationship, having lasted a few months, is built upon their daily sexual engagements with each other that has resulted in the large Hive of hundreds of offspring. While initially their partnership was purely sexual in nature, with Samanda seeing the creature additionally as a protector and hunter for food, and the Hybrid only seeing the human as a means to propagate its species, they have grown closely attached to one another to the point of flirting with one another. This eventually developed in the case of still holding close to one another despite the addition of more female mates for the two to share on occasion. Carmen Mendez Carmen has become one of Samanda's favorite human mates, having carried their strong lesbian relation ever since the Hybrid brought Carmen to her. Carmen was the easiest for Samanda to integrate into the hive; initially surprised and perhaps slightly fearful, the shock quickly turned into immediate interest in the alien creatures and an eagerness to get to know them through any way. When Samanda revealed the studying would incorporate a lifestyle of sex and breeding, Carmen grew interested and attracted to Samanda, willingly submitting to be bred with. While Carmen is also bred by the Hybrid from time to time and seriously enjoys it, she has grown quite fond of her sexual relationship with Samanda; the pair grew quite close during a strong impregnation session within the Spawn Pool. Either way, Xeno or human, Carmen loves the fact she not only lives with aliens, but is constantly being made a mother of them. Brenna Hewwett Brenna has become one of Samanda's favorite human mates, having a particularly strong lesbian relation with her. Though initially fearful of her situation, Samanda was able to seduce her quickly into submission and accepted integreation into the Hive. Samanda has developed a close connection to her, culminating in an extremely strong sexual connection and desire between the two that is so powerful that the Hybrid has decided to let Samanda have Brenna all to herself, enjoying the notion that its mate breeds this human by herself. The pair grew this close after one fatefully strong impregnation session within the "breathing" temperature regulation chamber. She wouldn't give up her life of being a mother to new selections of aliens for anything. Carolyn Lee Carolyn is another human mate selected for Samanda, with a growing lesbian relation. Her integration was marked with particular fear and dread for her fate, though she reluctantly relented to physical desire, mental curiosity, and the need to survive during her first breeding session with Samanda. The pair grew closer during an impregnation session within the Egg chamber. While not as strong as the relationship with any of her other partners, Samanda's partnership with Carolyn is still quite close. Traits Samanda is a young human woman with white skin, dark blue eyes, and dark brown hair past shoulder length. She has an average build and frame compared to the majority of human population. Samanda's gender preference seems to lean heavily towards females, if not completely. While her preference may be debatable in the case of the Xenomorph Hybrid due to its ambiguius gender or perhaps lack of one, she does thoroughly enjoy sexual relations with Carmen, Brenna, and Carolyn, all of which are females. Other humans may be quick to point out her interest and acceptance of bestiality due to her sexual relations with something that isn't human, a result of inter-species reproduction. However, a certain analysis can still consider this homosexual despite being inhuman, as the Hybrid has developed traits of a Xenomorph Queen, which can be thought of as "female" for the Xenomorphs. This development has also had the effect of generating almost humanlike female genetelia for the Hybrid which greatly resembles the female reproductive system, and also couples with the fact that it produces Eggs like any female creature. While obviously a nod to the term "Egg" as opposed to "Sperm", it can end up seeming male-like as well since Samanda is impregnated with the Eggs, just like the Embryos which could be taken into context like "Sperm" as well. An official scientific report, if it could be conducted, might simply register this phenomenon as "unknown" or "N/A" due to the ambiguous nature, though Samanda herself might believe the relationship to be homosexual/lesbian in nature, and seems totally happy with it whether it is or not. Ever since her integration into the Xenomorph Hive, Samanda has slowly undergone a process referred to as DNA Reflex, also known as Horizontal Gene Transfer. The standard method by which Chestburster Embryos grow within the bodies of a host and attain a small amount of their genetic traits, this feat works the other way around as well, with the host inadvertently acquiring a tiny fragment of Xenomorph DNA as well. Usually, this never shows due to the host dying immediately after the Chestburster emerges, having no time to actually change the host. However, since Samanda has been a living breeder spared the fate of death every time, the changes have built up and are starting to show. The first signs of adaptation to Xenomorph biology was superior forms of base human traits, such as increases in strength, speed, stamina, durability, regeneration, and reaction, as well as amplification of her sense of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch. A small increase in intelligence was also noted. After this, an adaptation to the stomach enabled the organ to carry Embryos for an extended period of time, up to several days, without passing through the remainder of the digestive tract; no alteration to the stomach acid was necessary, as the Embryos are naturally immune to the digestive fluid. After some time, she developed other changes such as being able to use her increased strength to make large jumps and survive high drops with little discomfort, and a gradual change to her skin that makes it naturally smoother and softer to the touch than a regular human's, adding to sensual pleasure to her partners when touched. Her skin also happens to be more resilient to damage despite its softness, and has ceased radiating any body heat resulting in her thermal signature matching the ambient temperature, making her as invisible to heat vision as her Xenomorph spawn. On her fingertips, the palms of her hands, the soles of her feet and her toes, her skin is able to cling to any solid surface, enabling her to climb across walls and ceilings almost as easily as any Xenomorph. Her sense of sound is as sensitive as a Xenomorph's, having become her primary sense as a form of echolocation within the darkness of her Hive in most areas other than those naturally lit. Her skeletal structure began undergoing minute modification, mostly through hollowing and reinforcement that made her body lightweight enough to be nimble, agile, and easier to jump with without compromising their strength. At this point, Samanda has developed a sort of psychic sense, enabling her easy communication with her Xenomorph partner and spawn aside from instinctual assumptions and simple gestures. She can fully understand them without anything making the slightest sound, though the Xenomorphs do still make their hissing noises and she still speaks aloud as normal. She has also developed acidic blood which, while not nearly as strong as a Xenomorph's, can still corrode through strong materials such as metals quite fast. She can also mix saliva and mucus together to create the sticky resin secreted by Xenomorph drones, and as such is able to produce the structures they can. Her skeletal structure has undergone very slight shape change; though completely unnoticeable through the skin resulting in her outward appearance still being that of her normal human self, parts of her bones have taken tiny new shapes such as a slightly longer tail bone, tiny ridges on the spine, and very small protrusions resembling a Drone's "dorsal tubes". Reproduction Originally an average human female with no advert characteristics to normal human reproduction, Samanda's extensive time in the Xenomorph Hive has culminated in several physical, mental, and social changes. Due to her constant breeding sessions with the Hybrid, her body has undergone extensive changes due to adaptation through Horizontal Gene Transfer. Every time she is impregnated with an Embryo, no matter which method is used, it develops the same way as any does; the Embryo, made up of tumor-like "Cancer" cells containing Xenomorph DNA, builds within her body like a disease from her own cells. The Chestburster grows from the resulting fusion of Xenomorph and Human DNA, making her a mother in the literal sense to every Spawn; since the transfer works both ways, however, some of the "cancer" cells are left inside her body to take the place of her own, integrating Xenomorph DNA with her own. Thanks to adaptation with the Xenomorphs and her everyday mating with the Hybrid and her female partners, Samanda has adapted a few new forms of impregnation, each of which has been tried and proven to successfully procreate the Xenomorph species. * Facehugger: The standard method of Xenomorph reproduction, normally this results in the death of the host when the Chestburster breaks through the host's chest. Most of the stages remain as normal for Samanda; a Xenomorph Egg senses Samanda's presence nearby, opens up, and releases a Facehugger, which approaches her. Samanda willingly allows the Facehugger to crawl up and attach to her face, coiling its tail around her neck and closing its legs around her head. At this point, they can choose whether she remains conscious and breathes through the Facehugger's ovipositor, being awake during impregnation, or to be put asleep during the experience. The Facehugger then slips its ovipositor into her mouth and down her throat, supplying her with air and inseminating her with an Embryo. At this point, they can decide whether to remove the Facehugger which dies shortly after or keep it attached to her face for a while to be removed later. The Embryo either attaches inside of her chest or falls further down to rest within the pool of acid inside her stomach. After it gestates, she can then regurgitate the Chestburster without any harm to herself at all. * Predalien Kiss: The standard method of the Hybrid's reproduction, and the first ever experienced by Samanda which would likewise result in the death of the host. The Hybrid, having prepared either one or more Embryos within itself, comes upon Samanda and attaches its face to hers, locking its mandibles around her head in an alien kiss. While doing so, its breath suffices for air allowing Samanda to breathe in its exhaled breath without passing out. It then inserts its tongue in her mouth down to her throat like the Facehugger Ovipositor, from which it inseminates her with usually several Embryos minimum, but can be any number they want. Most of these rest within her stomach, but any one of them can attach inside her chest; after they gestate, she is able to regurgitate them, avoiding the fate of death that would result in any other host from bursting out the belly. * Reverse-Kiss: The way that Samanda was first spared death by the Hybrid. While this is no longer performed on her due to her body adaptation, she can perform it on others including her female partners who have not yet adapted like she has. For anyone harboring a Chestburster in their chest or belly, they can survive the subsequent bursting through allowing an extraction on the impregnator's part; this requires one to be calm and open, but it doesn't exactly have to be intimate. The extraction results in the Chestburster traveling back up the throat and regurgitated out through the mouth instead of clawing and ripping out the chest or belly. While first timers are usually not too comfortable performing this, they survive without experiencing too much pain and can become accustomed to it comfortably, even sensually. * Vaginal kiss: This method has the Hybrid perform its Predalien kiss while attaching its face to Samanda's waist instead of her face. Locking its mandables around her hips, it inserts its tongue in her vagina, inseminating her with any number of Embryos traveling up into her uterus. Samanda's womb, though human in nature, was still able to healthily nurture her first sets of Embryos due to their natural purpose of supporting growing life inside her, though now has adopted to more specifically nurture Xenomorphs. * Egg Insemination: This method came after the Hybrid developed a change in its body allowing it to take on the traits of a Xenomorph Queen and lay Eggs. Having developed a set of organs which grow and deliver Eggs almost identical to the human female reproductive system, the Hybrid can either press its genitals into Samanda's or physically attach it to her using its Egg-laying skin; from here, the Hybrid can actually lay Eggs inside of Samanda, which travel up her vagina to rest within her womb. This can be done either with fully matured Eggs that can be delivered by Samanda at any time after, or still-developing Eggs that require time to be spent inside Samanda's womb to nurture and obtain sustenance on the nutrients in her uterus before delivery. Any of these methods can be used on the Hybrid when reproducing with Samanda. Samanda is also able to use these methods on any of her female partners as well. Notes * After extensive breeding, her body has adapted to birth Xenomorph creatures exclusively; this has ultimately modified her reproductive system, making subtle changes in her ovaries and the human egg cells within. It is entirely plausable that after a certain amount of time, Samanda's biology would be no longer compatible with a human male, as her body may reject human sperm cells in favor of its now "natural" method of Xenomorph "cancer" transfer; treating human males as now a separate species no longer biologically compatible. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Earth-821403 Inhabitant